Some Powers are just too Dangerous
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: Lily uses a new power, but it makes her really ill. She needs help. It also doesn't help that no-one knows what's happening to her. Rated T for a bit in the middle.


**Hi again, just to let you know I have skipped out all the episodes, BUT if I have time over the summer I will do as many of them as I can. Declaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Do I have to keep saying it? **

**Summary: Everyone is 15 years old, Danny and Sam are going out, PP did happen but for some reason everyone forgot about it and the big statues disappeared. Vlad is still missing and that's about it. If anything doesn't make sense please review about it. Don't know if this story will be a one-shot or not.**

Dear Diary,

It's been 20 days since we had to make the world intangible, I'm really annoyed that I had to make everyone forget about it, even Jake. Though at least they won't find out about my true powers this way, at least in a few years I can go properly home. It also rather weird that Danny and Sam actually started to go out after the world was going to end….. Jake is still acting a bit strange, as I had to wipe his memory of the Disasteroid as well. But I am writing in my diary because every time I make people forget things, I pass out for a while and the worse thing is I have no idea when that happens. All I can do is wait…

Lily

Danny PVO

I can't believe that I am going out with Sam! Funny though, I don't remember asking her out… Still my life is now complete. I have been getting attacked rather a lot lately don't know why. Lily has also been acting strange; I have no idea why though. Still all you got to do is get Jake to talk to her and then she'll just go weak at the knees!

Back to school tomorrow and soon it will be the holidays! Bring it on SUMMER!

The next day and No-one's POV

School started at the normal time, 8:15. Everyone was walking into the school ground, in to their normal groups. Jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, band member and even punks. All but 5 teens were not in the group that they were meant to be in, Tucker, Danny, Sam, Jake and Lily. These 5 teens were walking through the school corridor, but only 4 of them were happy and talking, the other 1 hadn't said anything since she had got up that morning. "Hey Danny?" Jake said.

"Yeah what?" Danny replied.

"Have you done the English homework?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh umm, I sort of…um….. Need to borrow it? Please!" Jake was stuttering.

"Jake? I don't know, the last time I gave you my homework it ended up in the toilet…" Danny was a little confused.

"Oh please Danny, I won't happen again!" Jake pleaded

"Fine…" Danny put his hand in his bad and pulled out his homework. He then handed it to Jake and Jake ran off, basically skipping.

"He is way to hyper!" Sam said with a little concern.

"I agree!" Danny said. Danny and Sam laughed and then Sam looked at Lily, she looked really pale.

"Umm… Lily, are you feeling OK you look a bit ill." Sam asked her. Lily was day dreaming.

She quickly came out of her dream and said, "What? Yeah I'm fine." But her voice was rough and painful.

"Ok, but as soon as you need it go to the nurse." Tucker reassured her, even though he shuddered at the word nurse. Lily just nodded. They all then walked to the first lesson which, just happened to be English. When Sam, Danny, Tucker and Lily arrived in Mr Lancer's class, they saw that Jake was already sat at his desk and waving for them to come over. They walked over to him and Jake gave Danny his homework back,

"God Jake what did you do photo copy the homework?" Danny was confused by how fast he did it.

"No Danny, I'm just a very fast writer." Jake answered.

"Oh…" Danny sighed.

Just then Mr Lancer walked in to the class and shouted, "Right everyone, good morning and first things first, I will call out your name and you will give me your homework." The funny thing was that no-one groaned. "Ok so let's start with Dash Baxter, any homework?"

"Yes." Dash replied.

"Evan Dull, homework?"

"Yes Mr Lancer."

"Mikey Edwards, homework?"

"As always, Mr Lancer."

"Danny Fenton, do you have your homework?"

"Yes I do Mr Lancer."

"Ok, next is… Lily Fenton. Lily do you have your homework?" he stared a Lily, but she was just emotionless, "Miss Fenton, do you have your homework?" Mr Lancer was getting more restless, he then shouted, "MISS FENTON!" Lily finally moved.

She then said with her voice dry, "No…. Sorry Mr Lancer I don't have my homework." Everyone was staring at Lily and Sam was starting to get worried again.

"Then I have no choice, but to give you detention at lunch." He wrote on a detention slip, walked up to Lily and slammed it onto her desk, Lily didn't even flinch. He walked back to his desk and sat back down; he carried on with the names, after Sam heard her name and said that she did have her homework. She leaned over from her desk and whispered,

"Lily?" Lily didn't move, "Lily?" Sam whispered a bit louder.

"What?" Lily's voice sounded really dry and in pain.

"Are you sure you are alright, you do look really ill?" Sam asked her, she looked at Lily again, and she saw that Lily was as white as her hair when she's a ghost, she had huge bags under her eyes and her eyes were a very dull blue.

"I'm fine…" Lily managed to get out.

"Ok…" Sam whispered.

But before anyone knew it Lily had he hand up and Mr Lancer said, "Yes Miss Fenton?"

Lily was speaking really fast, "I feel really sick, please can I be excused?" Mr Lancer took one look at her and nodded. Lily quickly stood up and walked out of the door shutting it behind her.

"Told you, she'd go sooner or later." Sam said to the others, she looked at Tucker and Danny and then to Jake who was on her other side, but he wasn't smiling, he looked really worried. Like something that shouldn't happen, has.

Jakes POV

I watched Lily as she left the room, I knew Lily looked bad but I just thought she was tired. Until she said the she wasn't feeling well was when I started to get worried. Because she just doesn't get ill, she can't get ill, it's just not possible. There are only a few reason that make Lily get that ill, she has a curse on her…. Again, she is getting a new power. But these two things should only happen when she is a ghost. That only leaves one thing… No…. She wouldn't. Not after the pain she has to go through after using that power.

I have to find her, before she hurts herself. I quickly put my hand up and when I got permission to speak, I shouted, "Can I go the bathroom?

"Why?" Mr Lancer asked, I was speechless, I mean who asks someone why they want to go to the bathroom it's a bit stupid, right. I couldn't think of anything to say, but,

"Because I am going to pee myself." I started jiffering, come on you have to make it realistic. Mr Lancer quickly nodded and I rushed out the room, slamming the door behind me.

Danny PVO

Ok the strangest thing just happened Lily walked out of class looking like she was going to vomit and then Jake, said he needed the toilet and the also left. Everyone in class really knew that he was going to find Lily. He's gonna really find that hard if Lily has gone to the toilets! Jake also slammed the door meaning that he was in a hurry and that he knew something was up. I turned to my left and whispered to Sam and Tucker, "I bet Jake's gone to find Lily…"

"Ok then, how much are you betting?" Tucker loves betting and gambling, just like the time he would bet that me and Sam would end up together, he got around $100.

"$10."

"Make it $20." Sam whispered, "Oh and I'm siding with Danny."

"Fine, I think that Jake has really gone to the toilet." Tucker grumbled.

"Umm, is there a problem over there?" Mr Lancer's voice came from the front of the room, everyone in the room turned round to face them.

"Err, no Mr Lancer there is no problem." I said.

"Good, because of you everyone will turn to page 57 in their books and complete all the questions by the end of class." Mr Lancer said cheerfully. The whole class only groaned. But our bet was on!

Lily POV

I ran out of class and legged it down the corridor, while I was running; my vision was becoming blurred and lopsided. I finally found my way to the girl's bathroom, but I heard a classroom door slam, so I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I then stumbled towards the sinks were I grabbed the nearest one for support. I felt hot and cold, really sick, I couldn't see and there was a ringing in my ears. I was getting really dizzy, the last time I used that power, and I didn't have to make the whole world forget something. I couldn't take it anymore the pain was unbearable.

I took a quick look in a mirror to see if I could see anything, but all I saw was that in the blur my eye colour was changing from blue to green and back, but that only made me feel sicker. I the heard my name, but it wasn't clear because of the ringing.

"Lily?" my name came again, I couldn't make out who was saying it. But then I got a very sharp pain in my head and stomach. I started to cry, and the tears tasted like saltwater, making me gag.

"LILY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I just gave up, the pain was too much. I only did one thing, one thing that didn't help. I screamed. I screamed so loud that everything began to shake and then I fell to the floor still screaming, the mirror then shattered in to millions of pieces. I felt some of the glass cutting my skin and when the blood started to out I stop screaming. Still the high pitched noise in my ears, but through that noise I heard many voices, many were shouting and screaming, others were shouting names. I didn't know why I was getting weaker but then I looked at the floor, there was a big puddle of deep red blood. I looked at me seeing that a big bit of glass had imbedded itself into the right side of my stomach. There was so much pain that I could move. And I slowly started to drift away voices became echoed and vision became darker. But the bathroom door was broken open and 4 people walked in, all I heard was "Lily…." And that was it there was nothing, just darkness.

2 weeks later and no-one's PVO

"Do you think that Lily will be Ok?" Sam was still really sad.

"Yeah she'll be fine, I thought she got over doing this, but I was wrong." Jake was almost crying. Lily had been unconscious for two weeks and Danny was struggling to keep the ghost work up and also his family. Tucker also lost $40 as he had to pay Sam and Danny $20 each. Danny, Sam and Jake were on their way to the hospital; they got there at the normal time of 1pm and walked up to where Lily's room was. Jake opened the door and walked in but as soon as he saw Lily he dropped his bag and started to cry.

"Jake what up?" Danny asked from behind him. Sam and Danny walked in and saw Lily as well. All they saw was Lily sat up eating an apple and drinking a bottle of water, but when she saw them she smiled really cheekily. All that happened was that Jake ran up to her and started to hug her, not letting go until Danny walked over and started to hug as well. Everyone had their fair share of hug and then they all got chairs and sat round Lily.

"So what did I miss?" she sounded so much better.

"Oh nothing at school, but you did miss Jake crying because-" Danny was winded by Jake elbowing him, Lily and Sam laughed. She had missed everyone, especially Jake. After 3 hours of talk Danny and Sam left, Lily would be out of hospital the next day and she was glad. But Jake stayed behind for a while,

He then said, "When you use that power again, promise me you'll never make me forget anything?"

"I promise with all my heart!" she said, and just at that second Jake kissed the top of her head and they both blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Jake left and Lily had a new promise to keep.

Just a normal day for team phantom!

**Yay finally finished, it 00:31 in the morning and I am in big trouble for being up this late, so gonna make this quick, hope you liked it and please review!**

**Bye for now!**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
